


【生莲】恋音

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: cv设定大平：作为声优偶像刚出道不久的新人，声线比较低，但是人长得意外可爱。因为偶像企划nbcs，为了讨生活，不得不下海配攻。（也是公司特意搞得反差人设，虽然确实是攻）莲：出道有几年的前辈，多出演子供番，最近也因为番剧接不到的压力而下海。配的角色和自己个性很接近，正在摸索这方面演技。为人很严谨，对从未接触的这方面也严格地要求自己。正文1w6，谢谢观看也许会有番外（画饼）





	【生莲】恋音

PDJ事务所。  
“大平，喏，这次的广播剧剧本先给你看看吧。里面的内容可是不得了哦，可别在电车里看啊。”  
不靠谱的经纪人吉本一脸坏笑地把一沓厚厚的台本递过来，大平看到那露骨的标题就心里一惊。  
“不是吧……一来尺度就这么大？”  
而他作为新人也不好说什么，毕竟现在这年头有工作就已经很不错了，总比之前在地下舞台开握手会要好。  
新单曲也没卖出几张，各种见面会来的也都是老面孔。对于声优来说，作品才是最重要的武器，作为市场运作的声优偶像，没了作品的依托就一文不值，所以大平才拜托了经纪人多给他找一些试音。可是各个事务所每年都推出各种新人，自己的声线又不适合所谓的王道番剧，更没有主角这样的好位置，也只能在三四线打打酱油，或者另辟蹊径……  
眼前就是一条不那么光鲜亮丽的道路。  
台本的标题用大号加粗的字体写着“漂亮后辈的强硬占有”，并且贴心（生怕别人不知道）地注明了R18等级。  
大平祥生只是翻来了第一页就被那激烈的戏码给震慑住了，虽然做好了满眼都是拟声词的心理准备，但是在看到那些直白的词汇时，还只有十九岁的他脸红了。  
对了，会和谁合作呢……大平想到自己配的是压力不那么大的攻君，再看看负责了大部分拟声词的受君台词，不禁心生同情。不过不管是谁，都会很尴尬吧，要不要先找点前辈的碟听一听，学习一下呢？  
于是那天下班之后，大平就去音像店的R18分区找了一张碟带回家。他还特别注意了一下声优，就是要和他合作的那一位。  
莲。这位早他几年出道的前辈一直用这个单字活动，做这种工作也是最近才开始的，所以他也就只找到春天发售的这一张。  
“怎么说呢，因为是前辈所以选择权会多一些吗，这张看起来很清水似的。”  
虽然都有十八禁的标签，但是那部分的比例还是会根据作品而不同的，大平只注意到碟片清新的插图，却对这张碟的香艳程度一无所知，自然也就没有注意到店员奇怪的眼神。  
直到他回到家开始听了，才是这个不眠之夜的开始。

太厉害了，不愧是前辈。  
大平扔掉不知道第几个卫生纸团，真心实意地感叹着。前辈的演技完全是自然流露，渐入佳境，本身的声线就偏绵软，加上配的还是故作高冷的角色，那种甜蜜的反差真是令人欲罢不能啊。 特殊剧情中的喘息声和说话声也能融入角色性格去表现，没有初次表现的生涩，但是在整张碟中又将那种陷入情欲的挣扎表现得惟妙惟肖……  
太棒了！莲前辈！大平祥生激动地在被窝里翻滚，他好像又有感觉了。  
万一明天对戏的时候也这样可就完了，大平爬起来冲了个冷水澡这才作罢。

都内某录音棚。  
广播剧的录音棚都不会特别宽敞，狭小的房间里只有两个麦，这次因为尝试新题材，没有分声道录音。音监在工作之前对他们分别进行了简短的谈话，大平因为是先到的，又是完全没这方面经验的新人，花费时间较长。  
“你知道吧，这次是和莲对戏，运气还不错哦。”  
“是的，我个人也很敬佩莲君的演技！”  
“对吧？”音监的语气中也不乏自豪，“说起来莲上一部也是我监制的，虽然出道有几年了，还是很可爱啊这家伙。总之你们应该会合作的不错。怎么样，有信心吗？”  
“嗯，其实还是会有点不安……”  
大平不知道应不应该和音监说明自己的情况，这时候录音棚的门被打开了，一个染了白发，一身黑衣，看起来很不好惹的人走了进来。他那化过烟熏的眼睛轻轻地扫了一下大平，让大平感觉到心脏被羽毛挠过一般。他登时紧张地站起来打招呼。  
“是莲前辈吗，您好！”  
“哦，监督我来了……你好啊，你是之前的偶像企划的，大平祥生君？”  
莲说起话来气氛马上就变了，那拒人千里之外的形象顿时破碎，加上他打招呼时爱眯眼睛，那简直就是一只可爱粘人的猫咪嘛。大平心上的小羽毛动得更勤快了。

“是的！您居然知道我的名字……”大平连忙迎上去握手，莲的手比他小了一圈，戴着精巧的戒指，肌肤的温度稍显冰冷，可能是刚从室外进来的缘故。  
“当然啊，毕竟在业界有讨论过的，特别是大平君长得那么好看，自然印象很深。”  
“哪里哪里……”  
“台本看过了吧，我们要先自己聊一聊吗？”莲对着音监说道，那边的大人手一挥，示意他们先自己解决。  
“那，祥生？可以这么叫你吗。”  
“可以的，前辈！”  
大平诚惶诚恐地坐在莲身边，被他笑着调侃。  
“叫我莲就可以啦，大家都这么叫我。”  
“那……莲君。”  
大平小心地叫了一声，学着莲的样子打开台本作虚心学习状，这才发觉尴尬。莲的台本上就连拟声词也做了标记，就认真程度来说，两个人完全不能相提并论。  
“好厉害，笔记好细致……”  
“啊？因为我是受役，台词比较多的关系……虽然只是拟声词但是不带情感去读，听众也会听出来的。”莲有点不好意思，“祥生是第一次接这种工作吧，会不习惯也正常。”  
“对……而且我的台词不是很多，有点困扰啊。不知道怎么演。”  
“你是说H的部分？”  
莲眯眼笑的模样真的不像大人，偏偏说的又是大人的话题，大平感觉自己一下子处于热烈的视线之中，坐立不安起来。  
“是的……”  
“嗯～怎么说呢，最好是有代入感啦，不过也不是强迫你想象和我做，哈哈！”莲说完自己也难为情了，“唉，我也没役过攻，不知道啦！说起来这也只是我第二次录这种。监督会不会太过分啦，这样的剧本给我们新人来……”  
大平则是只能注意到他不断开合的唇瓣了，应该有精心涂抹过润唇膏，在暗处也闪着微微的光泽。  
如果真的和莲君……不行，打住，接下来的大半天还要在一起工作呢。  
“故事你都了解了吧？”  
“是的，是现在很流行的年下题材呢。”  
“对，最近还真的很多这样的故事。”  
“莲君不喜欢吗。”  
“啊，倒也不至于。”莲顿了一下，“好像要清场了，我们走吧。”  
即便莲君也只有过一次出演bl drama的经验，也比自己要稳重多了，大平感觉只要跟在他身后就什么也不用担心了。  
直到录音棚里只剩下他们俩的时候，他才明白自己大错特错。

第一句是莲的拟声词。  
“嗯……啊，怎么回事，好痒……不要碰我……”  
！？  
前辈脸不变色心不跳地就发出了这么羞耻的声音！？大平在错乱中完美地错过了他的部分。  
“？”  
莲也一脸疑惑地看着他，直到音监示意他们重新开始，这次直接从大平开始。  
录制过程一旦开始，中断下来继续商量是不太可能的，特别是本次台词量惊人的情况。  
“前辈，该醒了哦……看一看你面前的人是谁。”  
大平遵照音监的交代略微压低了声音，努力用一种特殊的方式把台词表达出来。  
莲微笑着继续说。  
“不行，讨厌……不要碰……”  
“如果不醒过来看着我的话，就继续欺负前辈的这里哦？”  
“……啊！”  
莲发出小声地惊呼，这里台本还贴心地注明了触碰部位。  
根本没必要啊！大平真的没法停止自己的幻想，特别是莲每次说完就爱往他这边看，似乎是在观察自己的反应。  
难道说每一个在广播剧领域战斗的新人都要承受这样甜蜜的欺凌吗！  
接下来是亲吻，大平知道这里应该是要亲自己的手臂或者手指，做出类似的声响，之前音监说过这部分交给莲前辈就好，大多数的也可以后期配上效果音。于是他就有幸观看到了莲的精彩表演。莲抬起手腕，伸出舌头舔了舔，再吮吸了几下，就有类似亲吻的水声出现了，紧接着就是甜蜜高亢的呻吟，那种悦乐让大平脑中的弦越绷越紧，在说后面的台词时甚至声音都有点抖，不过这样也恰好契合了角色激动的心情，音监没有叫停。  
“好难受，啊！……不行了，啊啊……”  
莲的呻吟一颤一颤地，似乎正在承受着凶狠的暴行。  
“那里好棒……求你，求你碰碰这里，呜呜……”  
“前辈……这么糟糕的身体，要是让其他同事知道了可怎么办呢。”  
大平的呼吸也粗重起来，台本上的台词也更加过分，都是些平时用不到的粗言秽语，用在初次见面的前辈身上，真是难以想象的场面。  
明明两个人只是普通地待在录音棚里，没有任何实质性的举动，大平只感觉到心底的欲火在不断升腾，是莲引导着他进入了剧情，哪怕那只是低俗的三流场景，也因为莲的表现变得精彩绝伦。  
“不行，不可以……被其他人看到，我，只属于你……啊啊！”  
声音猛地抬高，又弱下去，伴随着颤抖的尾音和剧烈的喘息而趋于平和，宣告了第一轨的结束。  
大平只能站在原地，感觉到后背的汗水蒸发的凉意，以及牛仔裤里紧绷的欲望。  
莲轻轻地投来一个眼神，凑近了低声说，此时录制告一段落，没人听得见他们的谈话内容。  
“怎么样，我的演技好吗？”  
大平听见莲这么说。

大平借口去卫生间暂时从那个狭小致命的空间里逃离出来，然后就将自己锁在门内深呼吸冷静。  
莲君到底是什么意思……是单纯地问我对他演技的看法，还是说已经注意到了。不不不，不会的。大平有点崩溃地坐在马桶上思考接下来应该怎么办，休息时间也不够，只能靠意念控制了。  
呜哇后面该怎么办……  
“祥生，你在吗？我也正好想来厕所。”  
莲君也来了？大平清了清嗓子应了一声。  
“啊，祥生表现得不错哦，不像是第一次配这种呢。”  
“谢谢……”  
大平艰难地回答道，他打算等到莲离开再出来。经过这一下他的情况好像也恢复了。  
“音监也说可以，总之你也快出来吧，后面还有不少剧情呢。”  
“好，我马上就来，前辈你先过去吧。”

再次回到录音棚内，依旧是清场状态，莲君面前的台本翻到了第二轨，这里是叙述角色初遇的场景，大多数台词都偏正常，大平松了口气。  
这一次的角色声线也比较贴近他们普通的声音，莲一开口就是熟悉的感觉，大平也听出来似乎在音调上更平缓了，有着淡淡的疏离感，和方才放浪甜腻的呻吟自是不能混同，大平忍耐着喉咙的焦渴，克制自己不去回想。  
莲只是在他的身旁，静静地说着台本里被编写出来的台词，仅此而已。  
“前辈，真的很可爱啊。”  
“嗯？你在说什么呢。”  
“可爱得……让我想要一口吞掉。”  
怎么回事，之前的台本好像不是这样的台词啊。大平保持怀疑态度继续说下去。  
莲的声音里夹杂了一丝羞恼，稍微加快速度，好像在对大平脑内的糟糕想法提出控诉，这样的临场感实在是欲罢不能啊，大平在心底告诉自己，一定要把现实和想象分开。  
“太奇怪了，你这家伙！快点住口。”  
才不要。  
“才不，迟早我会得到前辈的心……包括身体。”  
这台词真是该死的老套啊，大平乐在其中地吐槽，完全沉迷于老套剧情里了，直到第二轨结束他还是飘飘然的。  
“嗯，又结束了，祥生？不觉得后辈有点不讨人喜欢吗。”  
“啊？会吗……我只觉得这个角色塑造的很好。”  
莲若有所思地看着他，“祥生，是不是入戏过头了？”  
“没有没有，我怎么可能会对前辈有那种危险的想法！”  
大平瞪大了眼睛，摇头否认。那个样子有点像莲家里养的宠物狗，因为做错事而摇尾乞怜的模样。莲忍不住笑了。  
“嘛，首先你的外表就足够有欺骗性了，不说这种羞耻台词，应该也会有许多人心动的吧？”  
“说起来这边的台词，反而比第一轨更让人起鸡皮疙瘩啊……”  
大平巧妙地避开了话题。  
“后面好像还有更厉害的哦。”  
莲凑到他耳边，嘴唇都快碰到他的耳朵，小声地用气音告诉他。  
大平看着莲在录音棚暖光灯光下的脸，那双眼睛依旧眯起了可爱的弧度，可是眼中的深意让他产生了动摇。  
莲前辈，到底是不是故意的？

“接下来这轨是一个重点，时间比较长，多休息一会，调整好嗓子状态，尽量做到最好。谢谢了。”  
“好的。”  
“是！”  
莲冲着大平使了个眼色，然后就看到穿着白衬衫牛仔裤的漂亮青年，紧张到面红耳赤，好像只要是自己靠近了说话，他就会变成这样一副好玩的样子。  
太有意思了。  
甚至莲自己也不明白，故意说出那样具有撩拨意义的话，目的到底是什么。

大平趁着短暂的休息时间又熟悉了一遍台本，无论看多少遍还是会被里面热辣直白的用语刺激到，这一轨是剧中的主角正式确定关系之后的甜蜜且火热的剧情，尺度比刚开始高了不是一星半点。  
大平用眼神扫过自己的台词部分，捏着台本一角的手指在微微颤抖，反观莲，则是完全看不出在阅读什么，一脸平和淡然。  
这一次我能做到吗，完全跟上莲前辈的节奏。  
中间过渡的无非是恋爱情事的那些误解和伤害，险些错过，最终总会走到一起。剧情毕竟不是这一次的重点，大平也心知肚明，这张碟最大的价值不过是他们在麦克风后发出的喘息罢了。  
莲安静地站在原地等待，听到指令就迅速地进入状态，缓慢地吐息之后开始说出台词。  
“其实，我都明白的……你对我的心意。”  
“前辈……”  
莲深深地叹息一声。  
“……我们差点就彻底错过了。”  
“前辈，愿意原谅我之前的举动吗……那些，也都是因为我！”  
“嗯，不要再说了……”  
莲渐渐入戏，可是他们的这份工作注定了不能用过多的动作去表现感受，所以莲为了避免出现杂音，只是转过头去看着他。  
“我都明白了。”  
大平心里一惊，“是吗……那，前辈对我到底是怎么想的？”  
“也许，我也喜欢上你了。”  
暧昧的，百转千回的告白方式，一直备受推崇。这是深深刻印在他们心中的规则，但是大平却突然想去打破。  
他在旁白的间奏里，视线一直追逐着莲，观察着他的一举一动。  
要开始了哦。莲用唇语告诉他，接下来是一段冗长的激情戏码，对于身心都是一种巨大的考验，大平做好心里建设，努力代入。  
“今晚，请把你的全部交给我。”  
“嗯。”  
已经分不清演技和现实了，莲的话语仿佛出自内心深处一样自然。  
大平闭上眼睛似乎就能从他细腻动听的气音中，感觉到自己的手是如何触碰到那偏瘦匀称的躯体，无法从语音中感知到的动作细节，是怎样激发出对方的快感，纤细的长颈又弯出了什么样的弧度，难耐地在洁白床单上磨蹭的肌肤又该是多么的魅惑呢。  
“轻点，等一下……”  
“前辈的这里，怎么会变成这样了？”  
（濡湿的指尖告诉他，前辈提前做好了准备。）  
“变得好湿了，为什么呢，前辈？”  
“因为……想到你会过来，就提前……”  
对方支支吾吾地回答了，这时自己需要表现得很激动，但是又没有台词，该怎么做呢。  
大平惊讶地睁大眼睛，发现莲不知何时握住了自己的手指，嘴里还在说着台词。  
“……准备好了。”  
纤长的手指带着热度，缓缓地向上试着包住大平的左手。大平的声音不自觉地开始颤抖。  
“前辈……”  
意外地收到了很好的效果，音监没有叫停，于是他们继续录音。  
“对不起，这样是不是太主动了……你不喜欢么？”  
手指伸进衬衫袖口里，应该碰到了因为紧张而凸起的筋脉吧，大平为了稳定发挥，转而抓住了莲的手腕，几乎不费力气就可以用手包裹完全。  
“没有，怎么会呢。这样的前辈，只有我才能看到……”  
“嗯啊，等下，不要这么突然，呜……”  
“也一直希望我这么做吧？”  
“呜呜……好热，不行……”  
因为要发出哭声，莲的表情罕见地发生了变化，也有可能是因为大平手握得太紧。他害怕莲的手摸到自己那再次硬起来的地方，一边难堪地忍受，一边又被刺激得更加兴奋。  
“没关系的，前辈，忍一忍……”  
“这里，变得很硬了哦……快点……”  
真的，快点结束，快点放过我吧！抬眼一看进度只过去一半，大平额头的汗水顺着脸颊流淌下来。  
莲发出的难耐呼声令人难以忍受，大平克制着艰难地把台词说完，甚至还要配合喘息几声，假装很卖力的样子。剧情中的两个人已经完全陷入了情欲的泥沼，大平却只能默默地站在原地，握紧莲的手，防止他做出其他类似撩拨的举动。  
“啊！呜呜，我不，不行了……太用力了……”  
莲夹杂了哭音的呻吟显得更加娇媚，大平压低声音富有压迫感地说着。  
“不要躲，前辈……”  
（抓住想要逃离的前辈的腰身）  
“啊啊！”  
莲发出几近崩溃的哭喊，随即因为高潮的来临而戛然而止。大平在恍惚中看到因为快感而扭曲的肢体剧烈颤抖，火热绵软的内里被体液灌满的限制级画面。  
他的脑内也因为录音棚里骤然的安静一片空白，不知不觉自己的呼吸也变得异常急促，室内只留有两个人默契的喘息在相互配合。  
音监及时喊停唤回了他们的意识，大平这才得以放开莲的手。

莲因为过度发声，嗓音有点疲劳，音监正是听出了问题才让他们暂时休息一下，之后的内容不多了，无非是一些日常对话。  
“那个，监督，我感觉有点沙哑的声音，会不会更切合之后的气氛呢。”  
莲指的是接下来两个人温存的场景，情事之后过度用嗓，确实有可能出现这样的情况……大平不禁为莲的细心所惊讶，而后又有了一种奇怪的感觉。莲君，难道说经验很丰富？  
“未尝不可啊，那你们就还是继续录音，大平君，可以吗？”  
“是的，我没问题，但是莲前辈是真的没关系吗。”  
“没事。”  
莲用口型告诉他别担心，录音棚再次恢复原先的状态。

“前辈，很累了吗？对不起，我一不小心就……”  
“嗯，没事的。”  
莲的嗓音因为嘶哑，仿佛还能感觉到激情的余韵。他像一只懒散的窝在主人怀里的猫，用洁白的毛茸茸的爪子轻轻地踩在大平的心上。  
“前辈，让我帮你清理吧。”  
“不要，再这样，保持一会儿……很温暖，我很喜欢。”  
此时剧中的角色依旧是紧密相连的样子，随着声音的叙述，大平的眼前展开了恋人们相互依偎的画面，莲君，在这种时候会不会也是这个样子，是意外粘人的类型呢。  
“可是，我怕前辈明天会生病啊。”  
“你现在离开我的话，我倒是更有可能生病。”莲的语调轻快了些，“……就让我再依靠你一会吧。”  
“没想到前辈也会这么粘人。”  
“你后悔了吗？”  
像普通情侣那样，一方总会不自觉地耍小性子，在当事人眼里只会放大可爱罢了。  
“不会，永远不后悔。前辈，今晚就在我的怀里睡吧？”  
“嗯……”  
莲答应着，声音渐渐小下去，到只能听见悠长的呼吸声，大平的心也不受控制地随着这份安静沉沦下去，录音棚里的人声消去了，变得格外安静。  
直到音监再次发话，他俩才回过神来，发现手不知何时又碰在一起了，恰好能被身体遮挡住，所以才没有被工作人员发现。  
“不错，就这么结束正片吧，接下来还有几分钟的随意聊天环节，你们是想现在就说完提前收工呢，还是歇一会再说？”  
莲喝了口水，表示愿意直接说，大平在这种时候作为新人，往往没有发言权。

自由谈话环节时他们可以坐在椅子上，这一次的录音没有第三个人，只有他们俩坐在一起。  
莲的手上拿着音监给的提示，上面写了几个问题，大致上他们只要在规定时间内把问题回答完就行，多出的时间可以随便闲聊。  
“那么，这一次的自由谈话终于由我来主持了，大家好，我是本剧中受役的莲，啊不是，弄错名字了，不好意思。”  
莲整个人放松了下来，说完话之后笑个不停，麦克风不得已被送到了大平手上。录音棚外的工作人员也笑成一团，大平清了清嗓子，开始谨慎地进行自我介绍。  
“大家好，我是大平祥生，这次有幸和莲前辈一起合作，在剧中饰演了攻役。……是要读上面的问题吗？”  
他小声地问身边的莲，莲笑着对着他点头。  
“那首先，是问我的啊，第一次出演drama的体会。”  
“这个问题其实是我提议音监加上去的，谢谢！”  
莲托着脸等待他回答，大平漂亮的眼睛有点害羞地垂下去，他还是认真地回答了这个问题。  
“说实话，接到这个工作的时候我很惊讶，但是还是挺高兴的，然后又可以和莲前辈合作，感觉这会是一次特别有意义的经验。”  
“祥生说起话来真是一本正经，可是这家伙刚才紧张得不得了！”  
莲用手指戳了戳他的胳膊。  
“……莲前辈！”  
“一来就是这样的剧本，很抱歉！不过我们都尽力了，对吧？”  
“是的，特别是莲前辈真的非常优秀，到底是怎么自然地发出那种声音的啊，让我觉得自己的不足真是太多了。总之，这第一次的体验很棒，……好像有点奇怪？”  
莲已经趴在桌子上笑得起不来了，大平一时间只能面红耳赤地坐在那里，对着麦克风也不知道该说些什么，音监示意他们抓紧时间谈其他问题。  
“嗯？第二问，莲前辈对于新人祥生的看法？”  
“啊……真是太有意思了。”莲勉强忍住笑声，“总之第一眼的印象真的很棒，不愧是可以作为声优偶像出道的新人，外表无可挑剔啊，就这么待在一块儿配音也让我忍不住心跳加速。”  
“前辈……”大平很不好意思。  
“不用害羞，除了刚开始停了一次，后面基本上没有停顿过吧？实力也是很不错的。我也只是第二次出演相关作品，说实话这方面的表现还是很青涩，希望听众们可以满意就好了……最后还是感谢大家的购入，谢谢，我是莲。”  
“谢谢大家，我是大平祥生。”  
“那么……期待下次再见！”  
最后以两个人共同的告别作为结语，本次收录工作也宣布正式结束。

大平这才感觉到原来他们真的只是公事公办，方才的绮念宛如幻梦。工作人员进来收拾整理，音监进来和他们交流了几句，被此起彼伏的“辛苦了”包围，拿着自己的台本准备返回家中的时候，莲叫住了他，问他要不要自己的邮箱地址，顺便交换了SNS。  
“因为音监告诉我可能会有续作，啊，之后你也去拿个copy做纪念吧，毕竟是第一次出演嘛。”  
莲对着他晃了晃手里的光盘。  
“续作……是还会再和前辈合作的意思吗？”  
“当然啦，但愿如此吧。”  
莲的手只在他的手中停留了几秒，他们的第一次见面就这么结束了。

大平祥生回到自己的出租房里才感到疲惫，收录经历了五小时左右，他看着手里没来得及刻字的光盘，还是打算睡前再听一遍。  
手机里刚刷到莲前辈的SNS动态，好像是和朋友一起去吃了晚饭，大平才发觉这一路上他只顾着发呆，完全忘了要吃饭，事到如今也只能忍耐着饥饿，钻进被窝里戴上耳机，当然要确保万无一失，漏音可就糟糕了。  
前辈应该也到家了吧，我是不是该问候一下……SNS只点赞了，不评论的话好像有点失礼，如果评论又该说什么才好呢，毕竟今天刚刚认识罢了，思考着这些问题的时候，一种酸涩的感觉爬上心头，在复杂的心绪酝酿出来之前，莲的喘息声从耳机里传递出来，大平顿时无法可想。  
录音和实际听见的感觉又完全不同，他揪紧了手里的抱枕，认命地从床头柜上掏纸巾。  
莲前辈，在发出这样美丽可爱的声音的时候，有着淡然冷静的表情。他的手碰触着我的手腕，他的眼神注视着我全身。他的声音完全沦陷进虚构的情爱交缠中，可是他的理性还游离在外，静静地审视着一切。  
这样的人，如果真的沉溺在情欲之中，会是什么模样呢。大平在黑暗的卧室里闭上双眼，莲前辈的身体在他的妄想中逐渐裸露出来，声音的情绪反映在肢体悦乐的震颤之中，没有背景音乐的干扰，令他能够清楚地听到换气声，甚至是微小的杂音，这一切都迫使他去回忆数小时之前的情景，他的性器官比大脑要更加迅速地进入状态，再一次在外界的催化中充血挺立，在他急躁冲动的手掌心里急切地渴望释放。  
“莲君……”  
大平低声喊出他心里的名字，就在剧情也进入高潮的瞬间，他也到达了绝顶。  
我彻底完了。  
昏睡过去之前大平如此想到。

在那份工作之后，大平的工作重心又回到了声优偶像这一环，为了准备圣诞节的小型演唱会而奔走，莲前辈则参与了十月某新番的工作。  
大平偶尔会关注他们一起合作的广播剧情况，从宣传到发售，似乎得到了不错的反响，再加上这次颇为冒险的没有采用别名，大平的关注度也上涨了些许。他在发售日当天去了之前的音像店购买了一张作为纪念，看到外包装上并排写着的他们的名字，心中产生了一种微妙的满足。  
莲前辈会不会像我一样，有听过内容呢……不过他总是很忙的样子，大概没把这件事放在心上吧。大平珍惜地将碟片放在柜子里，躺在床上翻来覆去地看着莲SNS 里发布的内容。  
“嗯？”  
最新一条来自两小时前。  
【REN：恭喜发售，有在家附近的店前看到宣传，入手了两张，辛苦了@Shosei_工作征集中】  
莲君的新发布里出现了大平的账号名字，底下的评论是两方的粉丝们在发表听后感，大平这才有了一种暴露在外的羞耻，慌乱地打下几句无关痛痒的客套话作为回应，然后line那边就有了莲发来的消息。  
在每日的问候之下，莲的头像换掉了，屏幕里白色的文字框里如此写道：“祥生，新发售的广播剧买了吗？”  
大平立刻回复。

“是的，刚才才买的，怎么说呢，感觉很新鲜呢。”

“为什么？”

“因为，这是第一次看到自己的作品实体化，而且又是和莲前辈一起合作的作品，感觉很奇妙。”

“如果反响不错的话，也许近期就会让我们去录续作呢，说起来，祥生有没有看过原作漫画？已经出了不少了，可以的话，希望你可以看一看。”

“好的，我一定会去看的。前辈，现在在做什么？”

发出这条消息的瞬间，大平就已经后悔了，还没等到他撤回，莲已经回复了他。

“现在在家里休息，想着要不要听一次。上次拿到的说实话一直没有时间听呢。”

“啊，这样……那我先不打扰前辈了，等看过漫画我会和前辈谈谈观后感的。”

“嗯嗯！🤗”  
看着莲发来的可爱的表情，大平在屏幕前愣了几秒，然后才切出去搜原作漫画。

他从未接触过这方面内容， 能够把台本完整地看完已经算是不小的突破了，现在又要去挑战更加直观的漫画，大平心怀忐忑地点开页面。让他没想到的是广播剧和漫画的剧情没有什么出入，也是一开篇就是浓重的情色分镜，可疑的拟声词文字泡，和被打过码的耽美漫画特有的男性肉体展现在他眼前，不知道是不是有意的，受方有着纤细的身材，此刻正扭出奇特的角度。略微皱着眉的湿润脸庞上，斜打的阴影线代表红晕。

大平匆匆翻过几页，才反应过来这难道是莲前辈的恶作剧。说起来原作有探讨的必要吗，除去香艳的场景之外几乎没有剧情。终于看完了第一章，第二章开始才是续作的内容。第二章就完全不同了，剧情开始上线，双方除去误会以外，出现了疑似第三者，或者说是前男友那样的麻烦角色。  
“这也没办法啊，要推进剧情必须要有讨人厌的角色才行啊。”

大平继续往下看，丝毫没有反应过来，如果新添了角色也就代表着，他和莲前辈之间的第三人也要出现了，即便那只是没有什么戏份的工具人。

就在每日早中晚的寒暄中，几个月过去了。大平也从经纪人那边得到了续作的消息。  
第二次走进这个录音棚，这一次是莲先到了，因为还是冬天，他穿着橘粉色的摇粒绒外套，坐在房间的沙发上，手心里捧着一杯热奶茶看着台本。旁边还坐着一个不认识的人，他们应该在说话。  
“莲前辈，早上好，这位是……”  
“祥生，这是这一次要一起合作的声优，三笠君。和你一样，不，是和你上次一样的新人呢。”  
“你好，我是三笠。请多指教。”  
“啊……你好。”  
大平祥生完全慌了神，因为完全没想到会有其他人出现。他今天穿着特地搭配好的高领毛衣，头发也是前几天新染过修剪过的，因为之前莲说自己喜欢头发清爽的类型，为此还冒着被经纪人大骂的风险。  
“那我们就趁着开始之前，讨论一下剧情吧。之前说的原作，祥生你……”  
莲坐在中间，台本被翻回第一页，上面依然有荧光笔和红笔批注的痕迹。  
“是，我有看过。”  
“那就好办了，其实这次三笠君要幸运很多啊，台词并不多，也不是很难。”  
“莲前辈，会很难吗？”

“哦，这个你就要问祥生了，他可是深有体会啊。  
大平祥生心情复杂地坐在位置上，音监热情地在玻璃窗外对他们打招呼，他们三个的表情各不相同。所幸新来的人也不是很多话，公式化地讨论了一下人物性格和注意事项之后，他们今天的工作开始了。

莲和大平先站在麦克风之前，三笠因为是新人，被允许坐在他们后面见习。  
上次发挥良好的原因也是因为有清场，现在多了一个人在，大平觉得很不对劲。  
不应该这样的，现在应该只有我和莲前辈在才对。  
“和他在一起的生活很充实，很满足，可是那个人再一次的出现却打乱了这一切。”  
莲对着麦克风静静地说着主角心理活动的台词。  
剧情仿佛是为我设计好的，大平望着台本，那排列整齐的文字只是浮在他的眼前，一个字也看不进去。  
第一轨录制结束之后，音监指出大平的状态有问题，收录不得不暂停。  
“怎么了，祥生。是不是因为时间隔得太久，忘了要怎么配这个角色了啊。”  
莲坐在他身边，他的外套使他看起来温暖而绵软的，此刻他扮演着知心哥哥的角色，被热奶茶温暖过的手覆在自己的手上。  
“我有点紧张，因为三笠君不是坐在后面吗。”  
这话说出来显得自己很卑劣，但是大平确实是无法忍受录音棚里有其他人在。  
“那我去和他们说明一下，好吗？”  
“嗯……”  
大平也不想让自己看上去显得软弱，他振作精神又看了一次台本，剧情里的角色心情他是足够了解的，只不过是无法很好的表露出来而已。

彻底清场之后，音监同意让三笠单独录他的台词部分，后期再剪进去，录音棚里又只有他们俩了。  
莲前辈刚才和自己说话的时候，好像还留有珍珠奶茶的甜腻香气。大平恍惚着沉浸在两人独处的感觉之中，刻意写成的情话很自然的就说了出来。  
“前辈，我为什么会那样喜欢你呢，从初次见面开始，就深深地被你吸引。”  
“不要再说了……你不会觉得不好意思吗？”  
“如果不说出来，我反倒会觉得不好意思。总之我就是想让前辈知道我的心意！”  
“你啊。”  
这样温柔缠绵的场景反而要比限制级部分更让人心动，只有淡淡的亲吻夹杂在对话之间，莲的唇由手腕，到手指，再到指尖，从浅浅的接触到投入的深吻，最后将手指探入口中发出黏腻的水声。  
应当是有着浓厚甜味的亲吻吧，大平的视线胶着在莲的唇边，连停止的信号都没能注意到。

莲转过头去就能看到大平正注视着自己，他和上次见到时相比变了不少，那双湿漉漉的下垂眼总让他想起老家养的小型犬。  
“祥生，结束了哦。”  
“……啊，是，我走神了，抱歉。”  
大平这才收回视线，把台本翻到下一页试图让自己显得自然。  
“接下来是吃醋的剧情啊。”莲凑过来，指着他要说的台词，“后面基本都是剧情走向，我们要不要先对一下台词？”  
“好、好的……”  
真的有奶茶的香味，大平怔怔地想着，也没听进去莲说了什么。  
“这里，感情不够强烈啊。”  
“是吗？”  
莲指着的那句台词属于质问。  
“前辈心里的那个人，是不是回来了？这一句的情绪很难把握吧。”  
“嗯，我认为……应该是有点生气的。”  
“祥生是这么想的啊，前面的内容里你也能感觉到攻役的后藤真的是很喜欢铃木前辈，对吧？”  
“是的，不然也不会用那么多方式去追求，虽然方式太过强硬了……”  
“果然啊，我也是这么想的。但是这毕竟是广播剧嘛，是不是可以理解为后藤心里一直很不自信，感觉自己没能真正的得到前辈的爱呢。”  
“不自信吗？但是后藤一直都是那么……”  
“不是哦，那些都是逞强而已。”莲笑眯眯地解释着，“我们恋爱的时候只能确定的是自己的心意，对方到底怎么想，真的无从得知啊。所以才会有不断的猜忌，吃醋，伤害……祥生没有恋爱过吗？”  
大平愣了几秒，他没想到莲会把话题突然转移到自己身上。  
“啊，”莲若有所思地看着他下了结论，“你在单恋着谁吧。”  
“前辈！”  
“开玩笑开玩笑，那你自己想想怎么把握吧，我出去一下。”  
大平祥生独自在录音棚里，百思不得其解。

最后大平是用感伤的语调演绎了之后的剧情，并没有太大的差错，续作也就这么结束了。这一次一改之前用官能刺激博取关注的方式，采用了细腻的台词和叙述风格。  
“祥生能听进去我的意见，并且能做到这么好，真是太棒了。”  
“还是要谢谢莲前辈的指点。”  
“上一次结束得比较匆忙，都没有说去喝杯酒呐？这次怎么样，有时间吗。三笠君也来吧？”  
“我我我还有一部分要录，前辈们去吧！”  
“祥生你呢，难不成接下来还有安排？”  
“没有，莲前辈，但是我还没法喝酒……”  
“我居然忘了，没关系，喝果汁也可以庆祝的，走吧？”  
莲穿好他那件外套，在出门之前让大平也把外套披上。  
“现在晚上可冷了，我们靠近一点走吧。”  
莲紧紧地凑在大平身边，亦步亦趋地同他下楼出去，早上进棚，天黑出棚也是他们工作的一种常态了，所以看到街灯亮起的时候，两个人都没有太过惊讶。  
“天这么冷，晚上还是有很多人呢。”莲试图把自己整个人缩进毛茸茸外套里，他内搭的衣服不是高领的，纤细的脖颈就那样暴露在冷空气中，嘴里还一直嘟囔着“好冷好冷”。大平真想变出一条围巾给他，但是手比想象中反应的快，直接覆了上去。莲后脑勺的头发被剃得很短，摸在手心里有点扎，又有点可爱。  
“哎？”  
莲惊讶地偏过头看他，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，鲜少看到他这么慌乱的样子，大平只能说。  
“因为前辈看上去很冷，就没想太多……”  
“哈哈哈，你在想什么啊，这样前面不还是挡不住吗？”莲夸张地笑了，用自己的手捂住脖子前面，“这样子还比较像样。”  
“是的，不好意思……”  
大平也没有忍住，笑着和他道歉。

因为太冷他们没有走多久，直接去了就近的地方吃饭。  
“果然还是要吃关东煮啊，祥生要喝点什么？”  
“没关系，前辈，我不喝也可以！”  
大平的客套话还没说完，一杯热过的香蕉牛奶就放在了他旁边，莲给自己拿的却是热好的酒。  
“明年的话，我们就可以一起喝酒了。”莲给自己倒了一小杯，“不过你的酒量不许比我好。”  
“这是什么奇怪的要求……”  
不过莲说到明年，这让大平的心里升起了期待。  
“前辈酒量很差吗？”  
“不许多问。”莲往他的嘴里塞了一口很大的年糕，然后才很同情地看着他，“偶像是不是要控制体重来着？”  
“我们没有，呜，这样严格的要求……”  
大平一边咀嚼一边说话，然后眼睁睁地看着莲像小孩子一样，把剩下的食物都拿到自己面前。  
莲吃了几口，再抿一口酒，大平还没到饮酒的法定年龄，但是就算到了，估计他对酒精也不感兴趣。烧酒的滋味会是什么样呢，莲的脸皱成一团，他很快意地舒了口气。  
“很不错吗，这个。”  
“这可是大人才明白的味道。”  
莲很得意地说着，店里的暖气和烧酒的热度让莲的脸渐渐变红，他们开始东拉西扯地聊天。  
从一开始的籍贯，生日，爱好到后面的琐事抱怨等等，大平到最后只是单纯地做好一个倾听者。  
“祥生，你知道我为什么会来配这个吗……”  
“为什么？”  
大平从心底对这个问题感到好奇，但是也明白这个问题不能轻易地询问。就好像他不会主动地告诉别人，自己来做这行了。业界俗称的“下海”，多少有点鄙夷的意思在里面。  
但是又有几个人是自愿的呢，大平目前只能庆幸自己初次出演的同伴是莲。音监和其他工作人员，他们也都是把这个当做一份普通工作去认真对待的。  
道理是道理，真正经历过这番选择的人，心里应当也是不好受的吧。  
莲已经完全处于醉酒状态，趴在桌子上对着他说话，“因为啊，实在没办法了，工作量越来越少……”  
“前辈，想不想知道我为什么会来？”  
大平看着他陷在橘粉色绒布里的通红的侧脸，只觉得心里柔软。  
“对啊，你不是偶像吗？我都，吓了一跳呢……”  
“可能就是为了遇见前辈吧。”  
大平也学着他的样子，趴在桌子上，眼神很是清明，就那么直直的凝视着他。  
“我醉了，可你不会醉吧？”莲的手指轻轻地点在大平的鼻尖上，“鼻子没有变长就说明没有在说谎……嗯，那就奖励你！”  
莲猛地扑了过来，大平只觉得自己被一团橘粉色的生物缠住。  
“奖励是指什么啊，莲前辈？”  
大平忙托住他的腰，怕他从凳子上摔下去，莲的吐息就在他耳畔。  
“奖励你送我回去，嗯哼哼……”  
莲意味不明地哼哼唧唧，因为动静太大，店里已经有人朝他们这边看了，大平只好艰难地拿好他们俩的东西，架着喝醉的莲走了出去。

大平只能带着莲回到自己的出租房，因为相对近，而且他也不指望从现在的莲口中得知正确的家庭住址。  
好不容易才把人安置在床上，大平匆忙打开暖气，把被子盖在莲的身上，转身去倒水和准备热毛巾，一回来就看到莲已经脱掉了外套垫在身下，还在努力地脱里面那件白色内搭。  
“莲，这样会着凉的！”  
大平想重新给他盖好被子，后知后觉自己省略了前辈的称呼，但是想到现在的莲也无法考虑这些小事，于是心安理得地继续下去。  
“莲，莲君？很热吗……我帮你擦个身体再睡怎么样？还是说你觉得洗个澡更好？”  
大平拿着热毛巾先擦了擦他的脸，莲不住地躲闪他的触碰，大平只能用手按住他的脸肩膀，场面一时有些不可言说。  
“嗯，难受……”  
只喝了一杯烧酒而已……怪不得莲不准别人问他的酒量。  
“好了，老实一点，莲，我擦不到你那边。”  
“嗯嗯，我头好晕啊……”  
“要喝水吗？还是给你弄点醒酒的茶更好？”  
莲摸索着抓住了大平的手腕，毛巾被他碰到一边，“我想要一点凉的东西……祥生的手温度正好。”  
大平只能任他握住自己的手，火热的脸颊在上面磨蹭。他还在小声嘟囔着什么，大平听不清，只能凑近。  
莲的嘴唇就在他脸颊边，随着说话的开合时不时地碰在一块，就像调皮的亲吻。  
“我都知道哦，第一次配的时候……”莲的双手顺势攀上他的肩膀，大平紧张得不敢动弹，“祥生…硬了吧。”  
他那被黑色裤子紧紧包裹的腿缓缓勾上大平的腰，继续以一种黏腻的腔调说着，“……就像你现在这样硬。”  
大平难以置信地看着他，莲的眼角还是一片晕红，可是眼神却清楚地看着他。  
他很明白自己在做什么，在说什么，会造成什么样的后果。  
大平的脑内顿时一片空白，他盯着莲在床头灯下水光潋滟的唇，不顾一切地吻了上去，像无数次深夜的绮梦里所做的那样。  
暖气令房间的温度稳步上升，莲的手伸进他的黑色高领上衣里，并不意外摸到了湿凉的汗，坚挺的性器隔着布料摩擦着，莲顺从地抬起腰，好让身上的累赘能被顺利地脱下。一截细瘦漂亮的腰身裸露出来，大平的手几乎是在同时就重重地抚摸上去，两只手就能环住，在腰侧的敏感肌肤之上揉捏。  
莲放肆地发出含混不清的呻吟，和工作时的状态完全不同，不需要遵照台本的规定和时间限制，只是忠诚地表达自己所想。  
唇舌纠缠在一起，动情的线索被深吻封缄，莲颤抖着身体和他紧密地拥抱在一处，大平并不明白具体的做法，只能用稚嫩的方式体现亲昵。  
莲的身体以一种极慢的速度被打开，赤裸的肢体碰到衣物柔软的面料而一阵战栗，大平粗硬的手指只能干涩地探入他的私处。  
原来录音里的那些还是假的，现实远比声音刺激的多。所见，所听，所触的体验充实着大平的脑海，一切的疑惑都得以解答。  
“莲，我要进去了……”  
性器湿润的前端只碰到大腿根都兴奋得颤动，莲自己把身体撑开，头侧在一边，只用眼角余光看着他，那一抹晕红持久不散。  
“祥生，快点……”  
真实的情话简短却有效，大平完全无法念及其他，一挺腰就把自己完全填了进去。内里紧密地绞缠着他，莲写满情欲的脸上带上了一丝痛苦，随即他叫喊出声。  
“啊啊！先，先别动……”  
莲的手无助地抓紧身下的外套，柔软的绒布也皱成一团，他勉强深呼吸几下，才能回过神来。  
“莲，很疼吗，不然我先……”  
大平看到他真的很疼的表情，才开始慌，因为通过之前撩拨他的种种迹象，他从心底觉得莲应当是经验很丰富的人。  
“不用，很快就习惯了……你慢点来，没事的。”  
莲抬起手抚摸他的脸，疼的眼泪在眼眶打转，最终还是没忍住流了出来。  
再炽烈的欲火也只能被他的眼泪熄灭，大平咬着牙不甘心地在莲的体内抽插几下，就匆忙退出来，并紧了莲的双腿用力磨蹭。  
“……祥生？”  
莲很意外地看着他。  
“因为……莲很痛苦，我不忍心，这样就可以了！我想让莲也舒服……”  
大平握住了莲因为疼痛而软趴趴的性器，希望能让他也有快感。  
“啊，嗯嗯……不用这样，我醉了……感觉不到的……”  
“可是，不也起来了吗……还在逞强吗，莲？”  
莲抱住了自己的膝盖，腿根之间的肌肤很嫩，受不住大平强有力的摩擦，前方的性器滴滴答答地往外流水，顺势流到了腿间，两个人磨蹭的时候带上了水声，显得更加淫猥。就算没有完全结合，莲也深刻地体会到了大平对他的感情。  
这绝不是虚构的爱。  
本来莲以为大平只是因为题材和自己的声音，才有了反应，才产生了逗弄的心思，没想到他从头到尾都是认真的。  
“莲，这样你舒服吗，嗯？”  
大平并不在乎自己是否能得到安慰，只是不停地爱抚莲敏感的地方，希望他可以顺利地高潮。  
“啊，别再…弄我了……那里不行！”  
被玩弄得高高翘起的乳尖，哪怕是碰到绒布都会暗暗发疼，纤细的肢体缠绕着，扭曲着，摇动着，渴求快感的刺激。最后连嗓音也变得嘶哑，只能喊出不连贯的语句。  
“啊啊！祥生……”  
“……莲，要射了吗？”  
大平的动作越来越快，莲的腰身不自觉地抬起，随着一阵剧烈的痉挛，白色的精液洒落在衣服上，他也随之脱力，软倒在床上神志不清。  
朦胧之中有一双手温柔地抚过他身体，液体蒸发的凉意让他舒服极了，渐渐沉入了梦中。

和前辈做了。

大平沉默不语地用毛巾擦干净莲的身体，再给他换上自己的睡衣，外表上不太看得出来，莲比起他来，体格居然小了好几号。  
这个外套好像是女装……也亏自己能想到这个，大平看着在单人床上蜷缩成一团熟睡的莲，又担心起明天来。  
害怕睡着之后，第二天醒来看不见前辈，更害怕两个人就此渐行渐远，大平只能窝在床边的地毯上，像一只被主人遗弃的幼犬。  
不论如何，明天和前辈说的第一句话都应该是道歉，然后就直接告白。还是说先告白，再道歉呢？  
就这床头灯温暖微弱的光，大平呆呆地注视着莲的面容。

莲缓慢地睁开双眼，今天没有被闹钟叫醒，躺着的床，和房间都不是自己的，眼前是趴在床边窝成一团睡着的大平。  
昨夜的记忆如早晨的潮水涌上，莲按住还有点昏沉的额头，犹豫着要不要叫醒他，一动又感觉到腿根火辣辣的疼痛，莲沮丧地躺回被子里。  
说起来，今天好像没工作安排吧……那大平有没有？  
莲还是推醒了他。  
“祥生，醒醒……你为什么不上来睡，真是的。”  
“嗯？前辈……我怎么睡着了，明明昨晚不能睡的。”  
“为什么不能睡啊？”  
莲看着大平努力地揉眼睛，拍脸保持清醒。  
“我怕……睡醒了前辈就走了。”  
“怎么会呢，笨蛋。”  
“我不希望这是一夜情……”  
大平扁着嘴，一脸委屈，莲又好气又好笑地把他抱在自己怀里，“做坏事的明明是你吧，是谁先亲上来的？说起来我为什么在你家里，还不是早有预谋。”  
大平不想解释太多，“前辈，对不起……”  
“好啦好啦。”  
大平也钻进被窝里，单人床顿时挤得不得了，他手脚并用地抱紧了莲，面对面地看着他。  
“我昨晚在前辈，在莲睡着之后想了很多，我果然，非常非常喜欢你！”  
“……祥生。”  
莲没想到他会一大早就这么直接地告白。  
“我明白，做了也并不能代表什么……可是我真的想告诉你，我的心意。”大平认真地看着他说，“我们不要像剧情里那样有那么多波折，直接在一起好不好？”  
“祥生，你真的醒了吗？”莲笑着捏他的脸，眼睛眯成一道桥，“还是说真的对我有刻板印象，我道歉，之前不该那样对你说话。”  
“莲，回答我的问题！难道说莲的心里也有别人吗？”  
“真是越扯越远啊，祥生……”  
莲搂住他的脖子，靠近给了他一个浅浅的吻。  
“成为恋人之后，第一件事应当是早安吻吧？”  
“前辈、莲……”  
大平从莲充满笑意的眼底，只看见自己。

END


End file.
